1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a journal, and more particularly to a journal of a bicycle head set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical journal of a head set is disclosed in U.K. Pat. No. 1286 to Pihlfeldt, filed Jan. 18, 1896. In this patent, a split lug is rotatably engaged on a bearing and is fixed together by a screw pin so that
the tongue is forcibly impressed against the stem of the steering handles. However, when the stem is compressed by the tongue, the outer thread formed on the stem will be damaged by the tongue such that the parts can not be smoothly moved and rotated.
Another type of journal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,181 to Romano, filed Apr. 21, 1989. In this patent, a split ring is engaged on the upper portion of the compression nut and includes an appendage for supporting a flexible cable. The configuration is complicated and is inconvenient when the compression nut becomes loose. The split ring should be removed before the compression nut can be driven. In addition, two compression nuts are required to fix the journal in place. Furthermore, the split ring should be arranged in a particular angular position relative to the compression nut such that the split ring can be engaged on the compression nut.
present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional journals of the bicycle head sets.